Girls Girls Girls
by FabiFabi
Summary: In which Kuroko is saved by a teal-chrome haired prince only to find out he, is a she, and she has a team of unique tall basketball girls which will open a new window in the life of our favorite basketball players, did Kiyoshi said his sister played basketball?
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am with a new story! I never tried girl oc's but these girls are different and I hope you liked them! A group of very tall girls that is! **

**Conscious: There's currently no pairings, so we'll be thinking about that!**

* * *

**You're Girls?**

* * *

He didn't like his current situation. Yet he remained calm as the girl thanked him and ran away, the boy's though, remained, irked at his interference.

"Well, you actually have a cute face," one smirked, stepping closer. He remained silent as he felt the other touch his cheek.

"Please refrain from touching me," Kuroko said, even with an emotionless façade, he was panicking in the inside. The other guys laughed a bit.

"Let's take him," one said. Kuroko tried to pull back but one had already grabbed his wrist harshly. For people to start trouble in such public place. There were shops near and yet no one stopped, ah, they probably didn't notice him…

"Oi, can you please leave my brother alone?" Kuroko looked up to the stranger's voice; the guys also looked up to see a tall, handsome, chromatic-teal haired man. His eyes were a matching teal to his hair and he had slightly long bottom eyelashes.

"Fuck off, no way you're brothe-" the guy's wrist was grabbed from Kuroko's with ease, as the taller male crushed it. The guy began to cry in pain. The teal-haired teen let go of his wrist and sent a glare towards the other thugs who picked their friend up and left.

"I'm sorry to have lied, it just seemed like you were in trouble." His voice was smooth and velvety. Kuroko bowed and thanked the kind stranger.

"Thanks for helping me anyway, sorry for being a bother," Kuroko said. The other smiled fondly. "Please, is there anything I can do to repay the favor?" the tall young man remained silent and then smiled brightly, Kuroko was stunned by such light, he kind of reminded him of Kise.

"Well how about you tell me your name then?" Kuroko nodded and silently smiled.

"Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya," he said and bowed. The other bowed and introduce himself as well.

"Mikie, Mikie Differ," Kuroko noticed that the boy was a foreigner from his last name.

"Mikie-kun?" Kuroko repeated. The other nodded. "Thanks again for everything," Kuroko said.

"Ne, Kuroko-kun there is a favor you could try doing for me," Kuroko perked up in slight curiosity.

"Ah yes? What is it?" Mikie scratched the back of his neck.

"Do you happen to know where Seirin High is?" Kuroko nodded.

"I attend that school," he smiled, Mikie smiled widely.

"Eh? Really? Would you mind taking me there? The rest of my teammates are already there for the game we have today,"

"Game?" Kuroko asked as he told him to follow along. Then he noticed. Mikie was wearing a team's jacket and had his things with him. He was attending a game in Seirin. But how? If he was correct, only the girls' basketball team had a game today.

"Yeah, we are up against Seirin's girl basketball," Kuroko seemed questioning, wasn't Mikie a guy though?

"Excuse me if you don't mind me asking but… aren't you a guy?" Mikie stopped and chuckled.

"Mikie Differ, age 15, female."

"Oh I'm very sorry for my mistake," Kuroko apologized, and even if he did not show it, he was clearly surprised.

"Ahaha, it's okay don't worry about it, happens all the time, my other teammates look like girls so it's okay, well Takae has more of a male feature like me though…" Kuroko nodded, this was the first time he had met a female taller than him.

They arrived at Seirin. Kuroko walking HER up to the gym.

"Kuroko-kun, is there a guy named Kiyoshi Teppei in this school?" Mikie asked. Kuroko nodded.

"Yes, he is part of the basketball team,"

"Are you part of the basketball team?"

"Yes,"

"Nice, let's play a game sometime!" Mikie said as she took off, seeing the door to the guest locker. He waved a goodbye. Reading the back of her team jacket.

"Secrecy," he read silently. He wondered why she had asked about his senpai. He rushed to his gym to see his team practicing. But instead, he was met with everyone gathering around Kiyoshi. Kagami spotted him and called him over, he stood by his side as Kiyoshi spoke.

"So yeah, let's go see the game!" Riko was clearly interested in whatever they were going to do so they all left.

They entered the other gym. Seirin's girl basketball was not really known, they weren't as strong, so he wondered why they were going to see them, he briefly remembered Mikie and what she had told him. They found sits in the benches, for some reason… it was packed.

The room was already thundering with cheers and such. Secrecy. Secrecy. SECRECY! They were a lot of foreigners there and some other schools as well, he even spotted Momoi in the crowd, her eyes wide in excitement.

"Momoi-san?"

"Oi, Alex! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Osaka?" Kuroko turned to see the foreign woman squeezing herself in between Kagami and Riko.

"Hum? Why Taiga I came to see the ever so famous Secrecy, they're the biggest girl high school team known overseas, and they've come to compete here in Japan, if they beat Seirin, the sport board of high school will allow them to play against the male teams because they are so darn good!" she said, hearts in her eyes, Riko then grabbed her attention.

"Would you mind telling us a bit more?" Alex complied as she began talking.

Secrecy is a very rich all girl's high school were sports and academics are an all-time high. Their basketball team just recently start it and they had very little members, just enough to play. It consisted of Mikie Differ, Kiyoshi Takae, Kitty Hello, the captain, and a pair of twins named Joshua and Iseyah Aura. All freshman or third year in Middle school in Japan, the captain was a sophomore, or in Japan a first year in high schooler.

Soon enough the girls entered, Seirin's team was filled with girls of Riko standard. Strong and flat. Yet, when Secrecy came in the room exploded. Kuroko quickly saw Mikie by her tall stature, they were all TALL. FREAKING TALL. Mikie was the tallest standing at possibly Midorima's height. And the rest just slightly shorter the shortest he guessed was the captain at a 6'1'' height.

Kiyoshi smiled wide at one of the girls, the one who entered right after Mikie.

"That's Kiyoshi Takae, she is the power forward,"

"Oi, Kiyoshi, uhh, senpai! That guy looks like you!" Kagami pointed, yelling over the already loud enough crowd.

"That's my younger sister!"

"EHHH?" the whole team yelled in surprised.

"Yeah so don't call her guy Kagami!" he said, catching a small hint of protectiveness in his voice.

Kiyoshi Takae was at least Teppei's same height, more slim and less muscle. Thick eyebrows like her brother and same looks, her hair was slightly tousled and a bit longer than Kiyoshi's. She had down-turned eyes in a bit of a gloomy manner and showed no smile or frown, her face was blank, she had long bottom eyelashes. There was one with bright orange hair, Kitty, the captain. She had a big chest along with the twins. Very cute and beautiful with olive green eyes and thick eyelashes. The twins had platinum blonde hair, reaching their lower back pulled in a high ponytail, they're eyes were the only difference, both and the same determination and power, one with burning green eyes and the other flaming blue.

Riko then noticed no captain. Alex then squeal as a small child entered in a green uniform shirt and black shorts, suspenders included, there was a whistle hanging on her neck. She was clearly Japanese. They could tell by her features.

"That's Secrecy's coach, Isuzu Suzuki, isn't she the cutest little thing?"

"Oi isn't that a grade schooler?" Hyuuga asked. Alex nodded.

"A very smart one at that," she winked. Making the captain blush and Riko crush his hand, the game began, and quickly ended. Damn girls were boss! Riko had stayed interested during the whole game, their teamwork was beautiful and they worked as one. Kiyoshi's little sister had hit buzz beaters like a boss. Their joy was pure and clean, not just another victory, but it was clear that they had not tried, it was clear that they were way stronger. Riko smirked.

"Boys, how about a practice match tomorrow?"

"Eh?"

From the happy team, the brunette looked up, locking eyes with Kiyoshi who smiled, the teen smiled back, putting her thumbs up.

* * *

**I kinda know and kinda not know where I'm going with this but rest assured I will soon find out!**

**Conscious: RnR, We hope you like our girls!**

**Also, I might put the height to cm later as it is done in Japan but, I don't know, whatever is easier for you right?**

**Mikie Differ: 15 year old female student, has worked as a male model since she moved to the city from her country-life after her father died, making her move in with her mother and older sister in the city. She used to be short until she hit her growth spurt at 13, when she was recruited for her soft, handsome features and height. She stands at 6' 5''.**

**Takae Kiyoshi or Kiyoshi Takae: 15 year old female student, she resembles her brother with a less happy face. She lives overseas because she had been bullied most of her childhood for having a 'boy' face and often being laughed at. She left when she was almost 13 since a girl tried to hurt her due to her being friends with a lot of the male population, she has a strong bond with her brother, Kiyoshi. She is actually very funny and likes to crack odd jokes. She stands at 6' 3''.**

**Kitty Hello: 16 year old female she is proud of her body and her team. She is rather simple and often forces Mikie to 'selfie time' with her, since Mikie is known as a male model. She has the biggest bust from her group of girls and is the most girly as well. Yet she stands as the captain and a height of 6' 1''.**

**Joshua and Iseyah Aura- not really twins, yet the father seems to have been at both places at once since they were born mere 3 seconds apart, making Iseyah the older twin, they're 15. They live with their mothers, and have developed a hate for men, for their father only tries to gain them with money. Joshua has the green eyes and Iseyah the blue eyes. Then they look exactly the same, at first they didn't get along but then they found out they both like doing the same thing, beating people up. They both stand at 6' 2'' and match in closely anything, even their bust size, being slightly smaller than Kitty's.**

**Suzuki Isuzu: Secrecy's Basketball Club COACH. She is a rare one, showing great potential in academics and strategic moves, said to have taken out the potential in the girls. She is very young and rarely says her age unless she trusts you, she really likes her uniform and has a hell of a training regimen that the girls have been able to cope with from day 1, not making them 'normal'.**

**Secrecy is an all-girls high school overseas. Headed by someone unknown, he started the academy because he had lost his daughter when she was 15 and she always had wished to one day make a girls academy, where every girl would be treated equal. It is an elite school and those not so smart can always get help. They're known over their great academic and athletic achievements, most recently, because of their basketball team. Which has been making headlines, NOW allowed into the male games, Secrecy is a very rich school, very, very rich.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bestie**

* * *

As the team left, Riko had bounced out of the gym first, getting a hold of Secrecy's child coach, Isuzu Suzuki.

"Excuse me!" Riko called, the small child turned, her gaze meeting the Seirin's basketball coach.

"Yes? May I help you?" the child asked, turning completely towards her, she was small, reaching above her waist slightly.

"Hello, my name's Aida Riko, Seirin's boy basketball coach," Riko introduced herself, bowing. The smaller child bowed back.

"Isuzu Suzuki, nice to meet you," said the younger female bowing a perfect 90 degree. "So do you need something?" Suzuki asked.

"I heard you are entering the male division with your girls," Riko began, Suzuki nodded. "Would you perhaps want to play a game with us?" Suzuki looked her up and down, a small smirk now apparent on her small face.

"Oh? Practice match? Sure~" she answered happily, Riko smiled at the small child, somehow she seemed a little evil.

"Alright it's settled, how about tomorrow?" Suzuki pulled something from her small backpack. A small tablet, or phone. She looked through it.

"How's 5?" she asked, Riko nodded.

"5 sounds great," Suzuki smiled and waved.

"Perfect then, I'll be looking forward to it~!" and like that, the small girl left to her team, leaving Riko to think of the game of tomorrow.

The boys were doing warm ups, Alex had left already, Hyuuga directing it while Riko came back.

"So are we really going against girls?" Koganei asked as he stretched, Kiyoshi smiled.

"Seems so,"

"But are they really girls? I mean, aren't they like… tall?" asked Furihita from where he stretched. Kagami snorted.

"Boy or a girl, as long as they can play it's all good!" the tiger said, the small blunette by his side nodded.

"But I got to say, they're pretty interesting," everyone agreed with the phantom, Izuki was currently trying to come up with a good joke. Then the door opened, Hyuuga turned, expecting Riko but instead, there was Secrecy Basketball Club.

"Hello~!" said the orange haired female with the huge bust which easily compared to Alex's and Momoi's, the pair of twins gave their captain a double hit to the back of the head to quiet her down.

"Shut up Kitty! Suzuki told us to just watch!" said the one with the green eyes, Kitty pouted.

"No need to hit my brains out! Meanies!" she stuck her tongue out at them, who glared at her.

"Teppei," the members didn't notice when the girl had joined them in their warm ups, Kiyoshi smiling brightly at his younger sister that looked like him (literally) with puffier hair and saddened eyes… she wasn't really sad though.

"Takae, did you go home alrady?" he asked, the thick eyebrow girl shook her head.

"I'll be leaving with you if you don't mind," Kiyoshi gave one of his toothy grins.

"Of course there is no problem ," the two siblings kept talking happily. Kuroko stared at them, he didn't have any siblings so looking at them was a little refreshing.

"Ne~ Kuro-tan~" Kuroko turned to an arm draped over his shoulder, a sucker pushed between his lips, it was blueberry. Everyone seemed to stare at the scene, which seemed almost erotic as the sucker was pushed between soft pink lips. Kuroko noticed the added 'tan' to his name.

"Mikie-kun, thank you," it seemed he ignored that sucker had currently being in the others mouth, who seemed to childish to care or mean anything rude by her doings.

"Mikie! I told you to not harass anyone! And don't you need to go and do that one shoot they set you up with?" the door was revealing the small Secrecy coach. Who was glaring at the much taller female.

"Ha~ I almost forgot! Thank you coach!" Mikie let go of Kuroko's shoulder. "How about I invite you to eat after my shoot, ne Kuro-tan?" his name sounded weird with the tan in the end but he could not bring himself up to refuse the offer.

"I would love to," Kagami was glaring daggers at the female, looking at her like a threat to his and Kuroko's light and shadow duet.

"Okay, I gotta fly so see ya!" Suzuki gave her some information before she left completely; leaving the other girls, Koganei eventually neared one of the twins, dragging along Mitobe.

"Hello my name's Koganei and this is my friend Mitobe! Nice to meet you!" the first years and second years looked at Koganei's sly move to near the girls who looked at each other and then bowed.

"Nice to meet you, please excuse our Japanese, it is not as good as Mikie's, Takae's or Suzuki's but better than Kitty's!"

"HEY!" Kitty barked at the twins who chuckled.

"My name's Joshua," the one with green eyes smiled.

"Iseyah," the one with blue eyes introduced herself, then broke into a huge conversation with cat mouth Koganei and silent Mitobe.

* * *

"Uhh… right here!" girls stopped to look at the tall teal haired teenager walking, a sweater tied across hips, hair lightly tousled and silky shining in the sun and provocative eyes shown in handsome features. That was Mikie as she arrived to the agency her boss had sent her to after getting in contact with her connections in Japan. "Hum, I wonder if they know I'm coming…" Mikie thought to herself, sighing deeply as she entered the agency. Cool air hit her as she entered, it smelled fresh, she closed her eyes. From now on she was Mikie, a male model.

"A- Ah, can I help you?" asked a shy girl behind a desk. Mikie smiled at the Japanese woman. Who blushed.

"My name's Mikie Differ, I have a shoot here," the woman snapped her fingers.

"Y- You must be the foreigner! You'll be shooting with Kise-kun, ah~! You too will raise profits for sure!" the woman said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Kise-kun?" Mikie muttered to herself. She was led to a dressing room, instructions gave how she was to dress herself up and everything, the make-up crew was awed by the teenager's soft features that rivaled their agency's star, Kise Ryouta. Eventually she was led out, applying some color to match the theme they were doing. Mikie fixed the rest herself, it was pretty hot to work in a suit.

"Kise-kun! You look stunning!" Mikie exited the door, looking over at the manager. She then caught sight of 'Kise-kun'. Kise was a blonde, tall and slim, yet muscular, he had more muscle to his body than Mikie, who had a pretty slim body, not counting with so much muscle as the other but taller. "I want you to meet your shooting partner, Mikie- Woah! Mikie-kun, you look amazing!" the manager said stunned walking over to the taller model. Kise turned to see his partner. Mikie and Kise stared at each other eye to eye, not breaking eye contact. Kise walked over to her, introducing himself.

"Hello, my name's Kise Ryouta, pleasure to work with you!"

"Mikie Differ, pleasure to work with you as well," the two bowed. The manager squealed.

"Agh! You two look amazing! Let's get this party started~!" it was nearing seven when the shoot was over, Mikie had finished changing and watched her phone. Everyone had the same impression of her as male so everything worked perfectly. She saw Kise getting out of his dressing room.

"Ah Kise!" she called, walking towards him, he stopped and smiled her way.

"Mikiecchi!" Mikie stopped.

"Mikiecchi?" Kise laughed a little.

"Ah sorry, I add cchi to all the people I respect," Mikie nodded.

"Oh is that so? Mind if I call you Ki-tan?" he looked away, a small blush on his cheeks, he held his hands over them.

"Ehh? Ki-tan? Hehe, sure sure~ I don't usually have a lot of nicknames so it's kinda surprising!" Mikie smiled. Kise seemed like a cool (and odd) friend to have.

"Hey would you like to join me for dinner? I invited a new friend out and he's probably waiting for me,"

"Eh? Is that okay?" Mikie nodded.

"Yeah sure, sure! I don't think he'll mind," Kise smiled widely, being happy he had made a new friend and was even being invited to dinner. He wished his other friends were the same. Mikie seemed like a cool friend to have and a very handsome model to top it off.

"Ah okay then! Where's your friend at?" Kise asked as the two began walking.

"He attends Seirin High,"

"What a coincidence! My bestie goes to that school! (Kuroko)"

"Oh nice~ who knows, maybe they're the same person,"

"Hehe, I don't know, he doesn't usually accept invitations, I know because he always rejects me," Kise said, already getting saddened by the fact that his cute Kurokocchi never accepted his offers to go out to eat or anything. Mikie patted his back like a comforting friend would.

"Maybe he likes you and is just shy!"

"Right? Right Mikiecchi? You understand!"

The two walked, talking nonstop. Not once did Mikie even reveal that she was a girl, Kise thinking he had earned a new male friend. Kise talked a lot about his friend, not talking about his name but of how cute he was and such. Mikie talked about how she was from overseas and her 'girlfriend' (she has a boyfriend but he told her to just say 'girlfriend' when in her shoots or with her male friends that didn't know she was female). Eventually they arrived at Seirin's school gate.

"Kuro-tan~/Kurokocchi!" the two stared at each other. "Eh?"

Kuroko wanted to facepalm, how in the world did she and Kise even meet? Ah the photo shoot Suzuki had mentioned earlier…

"_What did you mean by shoot?" Riko asked the small coach. _

"_Oh you wouldn't know if you're not girly, but Mikie is a male model overseas, and her boss has connections everywhere, that's why even though we are from an all-girls academy, the team is 'co-ed' and Mikie's identity is as a female is covered. That's why we have so much support, and a large scale of female fans, because of Mikie and even Takae. Then we have the twins and Kitty for all the service." _

That's right. Mikie acted as a male model… yet she had told him that she was female? And a lot of the people also knew, well few if you thought about it, they just thought she was a girl because 'all girl's academy' this truly was confusing Kuroko, it was way too weird for him to understand foreigners.

"Kuro-tan, ready for dinner?" Mikie asked, Kuroko nodded. "Sorry I brought a new friend with me, hope you don't mind, but seems like you know him," Kuroko nodded again.

"Kurokocchi~~ why do you accept a dinner with Mikiecchi but not with me~?" Kise whined, tears spilling dramatically from his amber orbs, looking almost shoujo.

"Because Kise-kun is annoying," Kuroko attacked, no remorse in his words, it seemed as if Kise turned to stone, he turned to Mikie.

"Let's go then," Mikie nodded at the small blunette.

"Kurokocchi! So mean~"

* * *

**Chapter two! Thanks for the review and likes and whatever not! Kise was introduced, and no, Mikie and him will have no romantic relationship but I will work according to what you guys want and who you all want together, since I know how much some of you may not like main characters x OC's so yep~! Till next time, hope you like!**

**Conscious: RnR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shatter**

* * *

The Kiyoshi siblings walked side by side in a peaceful silence. The two were not sure are to what to ask, Takae had been gone for a long time and seemed to remain the same. As for Teppei, his leg had been injured and they had kept it a secret from her, which he feared she would find out sooner or later.

"Your coach is rather ambitious, even coming all the way to Japan to participate in the tournament," Takae nodded.

"There's someone we are rather anxious to play," her bangs shadowed her eyes, as she stopped walking. "Why didn't you tell me about your leg, Aniki," Kiyoshi stared wide eyed, how did she…?

"What are you talking about, Takae," he smiled, she grabbed the collar of his shirt. Their heights were almost equal, Kiyoshi standing mere centimeters taller than her.

"Don't lie to me," Kiyoshi's eyes became heavy with guilt. He grabbed his sister's hand and put it away from his chest. She was strong, but she wouldn't do anything to him.

"I'm sorry," Kiyoshi apologized, they began moving again. It was silent, and then Takae decided to speak again.

"There's two people I want to grovel before me, Aniki," Kiyoshi looked at her, waiting. She lifted her head. "Hanamiya Makoto, Murasakibara Atsushi, they made you weak, I can't allow that." Kiyoshi smiled to himself. Takae was truly a piece of work.

* * *

The next day, Seirin was getting ready for its practice match when they heard a commotion outside the doors.

"Suzuki! Why? I hate this! It hides my beauty!"

"Kitty shut up! I told you it was one of the conditions, look at Joshua and Iseyah! They're not whining!"

"English?" Koganei asked to himself as he heard the commotion outside with the others. Mitobe nodded. Everyone looked over at Kagami.

"What?" he asked, even Kuroko was looking at him.

"Well? Translate for us, Bakagami!" Hyuuga ordered, Kagami let out an irritated sighed as he translated what had been said.

"Condition?" Riko asked out loud. As if to answer her question, the doors opened. Eyes widened. What had been a girls' basketball team the day before, was now a freaking pretty boy club. Then Riko noticed, the bouncing chests of the three big breasted girls were gone. Riko's eyes widened. "They binded their chests?"

"It was a condition, they also have to wear wigs to give them a male appearance to not 'distract' with their female anatomy" Suzuki answered, the first things Riko had noticed were the following.

The explosive power numbers she could see over their clothes

How great they were at cross dressing

How it looked as if the captain (Kitty) looked like she was about to murder someone. Riko gulped.

"Well shall we start?" Riko offered.

"Mind if my girls do a quick warm up?" Suzuki asked, Riko smiled.

"Of course not, go ahead," Riko offered her the other half of the gym while Seirin prepared as well. Kiyoshi was smiling wide, Riko noticed this. "Kiyoshi, you better not go easy because she is your sister, and you all, don't go easy on them because they're girls. Understood?"

"Hai!"

The two teams gathered together at the middle line. Riko standing between Kagami and Mikie for the tip-off.

"Listen, we won't hold back, so you too, give it your all," Mikie smiled. Kagami smirked.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Loser makes dinner for the winner team," Mikie offered. Kagami chuckled.

"My favorite food is hamburgers." The ball was thrown into the air, Mikie stood taller than Kagami and as the two jumped, Kagami couldn't believe it but… Mikie possessed a jumping ability as well!

The ball went to Kitty, who was then blocked by Kiyoshi and Hyuuga, the orange-haired, cross dressing pretty boy Kitty glared daggers at the two, merely throwing the ball above her head, it was impossible for her to make the shot that way.

Kagami tried to take it, but soon enough, Iseyah caught the ball, dribbling fast, and making the first shot of the game. It had been merely seconds. Kuroko decided it was time to get serious, inhaling a deep breath as he tried one of his many crazy passes, in this case, ignite pass. It was going straight towards Kagami but… Kagami's eyes widened. He had seen the ball coming towards him, and also stolen from him. Mikie had seen the ball and been able to receive such strong pass…

She ran up to the hoop, dunking the ball, even after Kiyoshi tried to block her. Kagami and Kuroko stood frozen. Now that they paid attention, all passes… had been caught. The girls… they could see him everywhere in the court?

"Kuroko-san, those are some crazy passes you got," to prove it, Kuroko had thrown another phantom pass towards Hyuuga but the ball had been caught by Takae, who had thrown it from where she stood, letting Joshua jump to make the ball go in.

The game was seconds from the end, Seirin fairly behind the girls who were actually turning out to be demons. Riko had noticed, how Kuroko's and Kagami's light and shadow duet, had been shattered. Turning Kuroko into just another player. Takae had the ball, she was being blocked, but the other girls were already dealing with the others, it was time.

"Buzz-beater," she said silently, letting the ball go in as Riko whistled the end of the game, ending with a clean last point for Secrecy.

"This is not good," Riko said to herself, looking over at her boys, who were wide-eyed surprised.

"Aida-san, do you have stats on Kirisaki Daichi?" Eyes wandered down to the smaller stature of Suzuki's.

"Kirisaki… Daichi?" she asked

"Un, that's a team we have to defeat no matter what, we need to pulverize them," Suzuki said as she crashed her fist against her palm to get her point across. "I don't know all the details, but it seems to be important to Takae so we have to beat them until they cry."

* * *

**Promise I'll be back soon!  
Conscious: RnR! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Slow Tiger**

* * *

"Thanks for the game!" both teams bowed in front of each other, even if it had been a practice match. As the young men walked to the locker room, Kuroko was contemplating on how he would be able to get around those girls because be it how it may be, they will eventually play as their opponents, and he wanted no more than a fair and square game.

"Kuro-tan~" Mikie's arm rested upon his shoulders, big baby blue eyes looked up at Mikie's teal eyes.

"Yes, Mikie-kun?" he asked she leaned in closer, and whispered something in his ear. Kuroko wasn't one to blush but the way Mikie smelled and her manly ways somehow always caught him off guard, also the way her fresh breath tickled his ear.

"Got it?" she pulled back completely, Kuroko's eyes widened slightly, he hadn't even paid attention. His hand clamped his ear.

"Ah sorry Mikie-kun, I couldn't hear you well," she smiled and looked away, the twins were coming near, taking off their wigs.

"**MIKIE! Coach is calling you!" **the blondes looked between the two before they snickered.

"Hey, you're the kid that uses misdirection right?" asked Joshua, he nodded.

"That's pretty cool, you have great passes too, I wouldn't mind having you in our team," Iseyah smiled, patting his head. It was slightly strange looking up at a girl.

"Oh, I wouldn't leave Seirin though, I made a promise to Kagami-kun," Kuroko answered to the indirect invitation.

"Hn? Kagami? Number 10 right? What is he? Your boyfriend?" from behind them came Kitty, her wig off and eyes curious.

"A- Ah no… Kagami-kun is my friend...?" Kuroko answered

"Oh?" was all the orange-haired girl said, clearly not satisfied with the answer.

"Well you should think about it, I mean the team is co-ed," Mikie smiled. Walking away with the rest of the girls, leaving Kuroko in deep thought.

"Ah, Kuroko-san?" Kuroko turned around to meet Kiyoshi's younger sibling.

"Kiyoshi-san, hello," Kuroko bowed. Kiyoshi scratched the back of her head.

"Ah just Takae is fine," she smiled. He nodded, looking up at the taller girl who had stopped to greet him. "Have you seen Mikie and the rest of my team by any chance?"

"Yes, they left to speak with your coach," Kuroko answered pointing ahead to the direction the girls had went.

"Ah, I already talked with Suzuki, hey wanna go get something to eat?" Takae offered, Kuroko looked rather surprised.

"Ah, sure?" he answered, the taller girl smiled, then leaned down.

"Say Kuroko-san, how come you're so cute?" Kuroko wasn't one to redden over being complimented but this kind of caught him off guard.

"A- Ah… no I'm not cute…" he answered. Takae squinted her eyes and then closed them, then opened them again.

"Nah, you're still cute," she said, pinching his little button nose softly. "Well, I'm going to go change real quick, mind waiting a bit?" Kuroko shook his head. "Kay, I'll meet you in the gym's entrance then, and she left to the locker rooms, he remembered he too needed to change.

At the locker room, Kuroko quickly took a small shower to get rid of the smell of sweat. He began getting dressed quickly, something the team didn't notice until Kagami called to him.

"Oi, Kuroko! Want to go to Maji?" he was greeted with silence as he looked down and saw nothing to his side. The rest of the team looked at him. "Where's Kuroko?" he asked, everyone looked between themselves and shrugged.

"Ohh! Mitobe said he left just a bit ago!" Koganei interrupted, the team nodded in relief that he wasn't hiding somewhere or popping out of nowhere.

"Ah… thanks…" Kagami answered, putting on his jacket. He said his goodbye's and left, catching a glimpse of Kuroko's powder hair by the gym entrance. "Oi, Kur- ah?"

Kuroko was standing at the gym's entrance, seemingly waiting for someone, then from a little more behind came Kiyoshi's sister. Kuroko greeted her and then they talked for a short amount of time before she removed her scarf and wrapped it around Kuroko's bare neck. Kuroko seemed a little flustered by it and looked as if he wanted to retort but the girl just patted his head and they walked away, side by side. Kagami's eyes darkened, and it felt as if his heart was being gripped tightly.

"What the hell is this…?" he asked himself. All of a sudden, he wasn't that hungry anymore, leaving, Kiyoshi was coming out with Hyuuga, Izuki and Riko, they seemed to not have noticed Kagami but he did.

"Hm? Isn't Maji the other way?" he asked himself.

* * *

**Hope you still read my story! **

**Conscious: I think we've decided a huge KuroHarem, Kiseki will come in soon!**

**RnR, we love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wanna Be Ours?**

* * *

Takae took Kuroko to a noddle shop, watching him silently as he ordered and ate. They made small talk, both were quiet and a straight face, but Takae took notice of the random blush that appeared on Kuroko's face from the heat of the ramen. She smiled towards him, and then Kuroko caught her staring.

"Takae-san, you have senpai's eyebrows," Kuroko pointed out suddenly, Takae lifted them in surprise then she laughed a little.

"I look a lot like aniki," she replied.

"Takae-san, why did you move overseas?" Kuroko asked, Takae cocked her head to the side and smiled at him, he usually kept a straight face but every time Takae smiled, his heart would skip a beat, he looked down and kept eating, soon thinking how his heart would skip a beat everytime he saw Mikie as well.

"Well, I moved because I was being bullied," she began. "It's a long story,"

"I see," Kuroko didn't push it anymore, it was probably a hard topic for her and he didn't want to look bad.

"Actually, Kuroko-san, you remind me a lot of my first love," Kuroko choked on his broth but then looked up. "Even your names match,"

"Is that so?" Kuroko asked now cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

"Un, his name was Kirara Tetsushi, I guess the only difference is that he had black hair and silver eyes, and he smiled more," as she said that, she used her index finger to pull at the side of his mouth, giving him a crooked smile. "Kawaii," she smiled and Kuroko blushed a little.

"I smile too," he said, for some reason his face looked as if he was pouting.

"Oh is that so? Sorry, sorry," she laughed. And he 'glared' at her, she smiled back and he sighed because Takae was really something.

"Say, Takae-san, how you met Mikie-kun?" Takae finished slurping some noodles and thought about it for a while.

"I met Mikie in her job," she answered.

"Takae-san is also a model?" she shook her head.

"I'm a photographer and we met in the summer, when I entered middle school we met again, we attended the same school," she explained, Kuroko nodded in understanding. "Then we met with coach and the others in basketball club,"

"Oh I see," Kuroko replied. The two left the noodle shop, Takae insisting on paying, on the walk home, Takae had insisted on walking him at least to the bus station, Takae did something that swept Kuroko off his feet, literally. Suddenly stopping and grabbing him from the hips, raising him suddenly until he was high up.

"Ne, Kuroko-san, why don't you come and be ours?" Takae asked her tone as monotone as Kuroko's face, and suddenly, the blunette felt himself redden.

"Can you put me down first…?" she brought him down to a hug, embracing him softly.

"Is this good?" Kuroko furrowed himself further into the fabric of the scar in embarrassment. He didn't know what was more embarrassing, what she just said or the fact that she is taller than him, or that her arms feel great around him, that she's very firm and sturdy or that she smells like fresh mint and lime.

* * *

Kagami had gotten home and dropped everything, throwing himself in the couch. For once he wasn't even hungry, he growled in frustration, not knowing what was causing him this strange feelings. Then there was a knock at the door, he groaned and went to open it, there was no one there.

"You know, not all people are as tall as you," his eyes widened in horror as he looked down, with her hands on her pockets and clad in a warm jacket and scarf along with earmuffs… Secrecy's coach Suzuki stared at him. "What manners, don't even invite me in," he made way for the small child to enter. She did, taking off her shoes and giving him her jacket, scarf and earmuffs to hang by the doorway, which he did, she entered the apartment.

"Excuse the intrusion," she said and then stood there, Kagami was still dumbstruck as he stared at the child in front of him.

"T- Take a seat," Kagami seemed to have found his voice as he walked behind her straight into the kitchen. "Would you like some… tea?" he offered, it was strange since he usually had Kuroko over and he wasn't good with children.

"Why thank you," she smiled, taking a seat in the couch. As he prepared the tea… his stomach growled loudly, Suzuki even looked towards the kitchen.

"I haven't had dinner yet, so I guess, you can join me?" Suzuki brightened up.

"Really? Thanks~!" she smiled. "Need any help? I make Iseyah's and Joshua's lunch cause they can't cook to save them so I'm good at cooking," she smiled.

"Ah thanks, then what should we make?" it seems that Kagami's earlier anger had vanished and was replaced by his usual laidback airhead self, he opened the fridge to see what there was to eat, they found simple ingredients and agreed on curry. Suzuki began cutting vegetables and Kagami the other stuff and soon they were done.

"Itdakimasu!" the two said in unison, digging into the food. He wasn't sure what the kid was doing at his house yet but that was okay, it felt nice to have company. Also someone who ate plenty. They made random conversations on cooking, their teammates and talked smack about some of them, then laughing. The two ended in the floor way too full to move, but they did, and washed the dishes and dried them and then sat in the couch watching TV.

"Ah I almost forgot what I came here for!" Suzuki suddenly said as she stood up. Kagami lowered the volume on the TV and Suzuki sat on the coffee table, crossing her arms.

"Ah yeah, I wanted to ask what you might've want," Suzuki nodded.

"Kagami-san, I want to offer you something," Kagami laid back a little, not sure what the kid was talking about. "Not sure if you have noticed but my girls are completely engrossed with Kuroko-san, and they want him to come play with us," Kagami's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" he repeated dumbly.

"Personally, I think Kuroko-san's skill is superb and very unique but the girls don't need Kuroko-san, they just want him because he is cute and plays basketball," Suzuki sighed, shaking her head.

"So what can I do?" Kagami asked, for some reason he was frowning as if worried.

"I need you to make Kuroko refuse any advances from the girls completely," Kagami then felt relieved.

"Then you shouldn't worry… uhh… Isuzu-san…?" she stared at him her face a small frown.

"J- Just Suzuki is fine, Isuzu is what older people call me," she smiled proudly.

"Oi, I'm older than you though,"

"But you're my friend right?" Kagami just sighed with red cheeks.

"Whatever, Kuroko would never agree with them, he promised to stay here and defeat the Generation of Miracles and blah, blah, blah," Suzuki smiled.

"If that's what you say," she stood up. "Just be careful, because Kitty and the twins love men like Kuroko-san and Mikie and Takae seemed especially interested in him. Mikie is not a model for nothing and Takae is really bold," Kagami suddenly remembered when earlier Takae and Kuroko had met and she had wrapped her scarf on him, he wondered if they were still together right now… "Well I gotta go now, take care Kagami-san," broken from his thoughts he stared at the small creature already adjusting her scarf, he looked outside the window and saw it was dark now.

"I'll walk you," he said, pointing outside.

"No need, I live close," she said lifting her hand to refuse.

"It's dark and you're a kid," he said again, getting his shoes on and a jacket.

"Whatever," she huffed, and the two left. Kagami felt comfortable with Suzuki, it made him feel like an older brother. "Are you feeling like an older brother?" Suzuki asked and he flicked the side of her head.

"Shut up," as they walked he finally noticed something. "Hey how you find my house?"

"I followed you," she smiled proud of herself with her handy work. He face palmed.

* * *

**The first step was made~ Takae has asked Kuroko to come with them! Is it too soon? Is Kuroko feeling out of character (yes)**

**Conscious: Suzuki saw the problem and she doesn't like breaking teams apart, but she knows her girls are selfish**

**Next chapter, Aomine plays the twins in street basketball and falls for Kitty's body but feels gay for Mikie while Kuroko is getting friendly with Takae and now Kagami is jealous and overreacts, leading to a problem with the two. Sorry for being gone so long!**

**Conscious: So much drama I swear...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Can't!**

* * *

The following day, Suzuki had taken her girls to a workout session at the gym, where they met a man named Aida-san who praised her girls, talking about how he had been in basketball and everything as well, giving her tips and tricks for their training, just hearing about it made the girls want to die faster. Eventually, Suzuki left them to play at a street court while she went to get food with Kitty and Takae. The twins and Mikie stood there for a moment before the twins smirked.

"Well, well, I guess we get to double-team Mikie!" Iseyah smiled widely, her eyes too excited to face her teammate, Joshua was making a creepy face, cracking her knuckles.

"I guess you're right, Iseyah~!" Mikie blinked at the two and smirked, she reached for the zipper of her jacket and took it off.

"Alright, come at me," Mikie said in her prince like voice, the twins gulped, she looked too serious but they went off, they were barely starting when a tall tan man called out to them.

"Oii, mind if I play?!" he yelled from almost half the street away, Mikie turned as did the twins, the tanned man made his way to the court. "Oh? You're girls?" he asked, looking over at the twins, the twins glared at him, seeing the twins' wrath soon to be coming, Mikie stepped up.

"Would you like to join our game? The twins are actually very good at basketball and we love to have a good game," Aomine turned to the teal-haired, velvety voice, matching bright teal eyes boy with them, he looked him up and down, he was taller than him, he gave off this feeling like Kise's but not gross. He looked back at the twins, they were roughly his height, and very well built, he scoffed.

"Well I guess, since I don't have anything better to do," Aomine laughed. "I will let you play one of the best players in Japan," Aomine boasted, removing his jacket, the twins turned their glare towards Mikie.

"Of course, I guess you're with me?" Mikie asked, extending her hand out. Aomine gulped, and upon locking eyes with the teal haired boy, just nodded and looked away.

The twins start it off the game, their in-sync playing was phenomenal. The two knew exactly what they were thinking, as if one, which made them react most of all the time the same way. Aomine was able to adapt to the teal haired player's passes and play style, they moved fast, he noted and they also were strong, playing with so many tall people seemed to give that advantage of speed. The twins' game was also wild, very much like Kagami's own style, but in a tag team.

Yet the teal-haired player knew exactly what he was doing, and the two had a great match in speed and strength, making the game by far, one of the most interesting he's had in a while. It seemed like hours had passed, he had broken into a good sweat, he and teal-haired had the advantage of two points. Hell, this game was just as good (or better) than when he played with Kise and Kagami. After he made a duck, he heard a whistle, and fell on his feet, wiping some sweat from his face, his eyes widened as he looked at the person in front of him.

Just a bitty bit shorter than himself, with round big boobs that threatened Mai-chan's he had a foreign beauty in front of him. She wore tight leggings and fluffy boots along with a tight jacket and scarf. He felt his face redden. He was about to speak when he walked right passed him.

"Mikie! Put on your jacket! You'll get a cold! Be like the twins!" the twins nodded in agreement, pointing at their team jackets with pride.

"Here's the food," Takae announced, lifting the bags of food on her hands. Everyone walked towards her, Aomine was still frozen in spot.

"Excuse me, would you like to join us in eating?" Mikie asked, tapping Aomine's shoulder. Aomine looked at the group. It was made of the two twins, a child, hot stuff and droopy eyed boy. He was about to decline when his stomach growled.

"I guess that's a yes?" asked the small child. He nodded, scratching his head. They sat on the ground of the court.

"So what's your name?" Mikie asked, Aomine chomped on the teriyaki burger before answering.

"My name's Aomine Daiki," everyone bowed in greeting.

"My name's Mikie Differ, ah… Differ Mikie…?" Aomine nodded.

"You all foreigners?" he asked casually.

"Takae and coach are Japanese, only we are foreigners, my name's Kitty Hello," she smiled. Aomine reddened.

"I'm Kiyoshi Takae," Takae said

"Joshua Aura," said the twin with blue eyes.

"Iseyah Aura," said the one with green eyes.

"And we're not twins, we only have the same father," they said in unison. He only nodded, but couldn't believe it, he wasn't sure if they were pulling his leg or not.

"I'm Isuzu Suzuki," the child smiled. He nodded.

"Aomine-san, are you a basketball player?" asked Kitty. He smirked.

"Why yes, yes I am, in fact, I play for one of the best high school's in Japan," the girls all wowed.

"Aomine Daiki… you're one of the Kiseki no Sedai kids aren't you?" the other tall boy asked, Takae. Aomine nodded.

"Yeah I am," he answered. Mikie slung his shoulder over him.

"Takae doesn't like one of the players from the former Kiseki no Sedai group," Mikie whispered into his ear, making him redden.

"I- Is that so…?" he asked.

"Yeah, Murasakibara-san was it?" Kitty asked, turning to Takae, who nodded. They all kept talking, Aomine was surprised at himself for being able to talk with strangers so well, yet he felt shy everytime Mikie neared him or spoke. Iseyah and Joshua were pretty cool yet they kind of hated his guts. Kitty ignored him most of the time and Takae was a surprisingly smooth talker. The child was also very cool and he ended up making new friends, who were kind of like him and different at the same time.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other in the winter cup, Daiki," Mikie smiled. Aomine's mouth gaped.

"Your team is also participating?" he asked, they nodded.

"Work hard, Aomine-san!" the child said, lifiting her fist. He laughed.

"Of course brat!" they left after that, and he sure was glad he could tell Satsuki he had a good competitor now. "Mikie is a great partner too, almost like Tetsu…" Aomine blinked. No, no, no, no, Kitty was hot, Mikie was a guy. Aomine kept repeating that to himself as he walked home.

* * *

Riko had agreed to let the girls come and train with them for extra practice game or to plain practice. So after school, Suzuki found herself by Riko's side yelling at her team to practice. After killer practices, both teams went to change, the girls locker rooms opened for the girls. Kuroko was getting out of the locker room and walking when he heard his name.

"Kuroko-san, would you like to go eat with me?" Kuroko looked at the time.

"Sure, why not?" he smiled. Kagami came out right after, catching the two leaving, he frowned.

"Ahaha, why the frowny face Kagami?" Kiyoshi asked as he patted Kagami's head, the other team members were finishing up.

"Uh… nothing…" he answered. Kiyoshi smiled.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Kagami reddened.

"Of course not! I don't care that Kuroko is hanging out with Takae!" Kagami said loudly.

"Eh? Who mentioned Kuroko or Takae?" Kagami growled, he had been tricked. The other girls came out of the locker room.

"Eh? Takae already left with Kuro-tan~" Mikie whined, hands on her jacket. She caught sight of a fuming Kagami. "Oi Ka-tan! Want to come eat out with me? I'll pay for everything," Kagami looked at the ground.

"Whatever," he said, and began walking Mikie caught up. Little Suzuki and her team just stared.

"Two of my friends is coming is that good?" Kagami just nodded, suddenly remembering that Mikie was also one of his rivals in Kuroko's heart, I mean, staying in Seirin.

The rest of the team went to Karaoke with each other. At the restaurant Mikie had taken Kagami, the friends turned out to be Aomine and Kise and things got real good after that. With Kuroko and Takae, things were resuming as normal.

It was more than a week later with the winter cup fastly approaching that Kagami and Kuroko met in Maji. Their teamwork was the same as always, in fact they had gotten better at adapting to each other, he had heard that Iseyah and Joshua played like him from Aomine, so there was a chance Kuroko was doing extra practice and adjusting to a player like him.

"Not with Takae today?" Kagami asked as he put down his normal tray of burgers in front of him. Kuroko sipped on his shake silently.

"Takae-kun went out with Kiyoshi-senpai today, they're siblings after all," Kuroko answered, swirling the straw with his tongue.

"It's strange, you're always with them you know, you even called them by their first name" Kagami was trying real hard to not let out all his frustrations.

"I see, you're very observant Kagami-kun," was all Kuroko answered. Kagami was pissed, there had been plenty of times when he would pass by Maji and see him sitting there with Takae or the twins, sometimes Kitty and even Mikie.

"Yeah…" he was going to speak again when Kuroko answered his phone. It was Takae.

"Of course, I'll see you there," Kuroko smiled, he _smiled_. "I got to go Kagami-kun, see ya later," Kuroko left, leaving Kagami there, alone. He stood up, running outside to catch up with the walking Kuroko. He grabbed him by the wrist. His eyes were filled with anger as Kuroko looked at him confused.

"Kagami-kun? Please let go, you're hurting me," Kuroko said in a low b=voice, wincing at the pressure on his wrist.

"Why's Takae so important?" Kagami asked, nearing Kuroko more, his grip softened but he still held him tight. Kuroko tried to glare at him.

"Takae-kun is only a friend," Kuroko said

"Well it doesn't seem like it!" Kagami yelled

"What does it matter to you Kagami-kun! You're my friend! Not my lover!" Kuroko fought, Kagami's eyes widened, he was right. He and Kuroko were not really anything, hell, he didn't even know where Kuroko lived, by now Takae maybe even knew his parents. Suzuki had been right, they would take him, they really would.

"I won't allow it," Kagami muttered. Kuroko just stared at him. "I can't let them take you!" Kagami seemed to have been over reacting and in the heat of the moment, crashed his lips against Kuroko's in a messy kiss. Kuroko groaned against his lips. His arms were held and when he let go he slapped Kagami, running away. Kagami fell on his knees. "What the fuck did I just do…"

"_Why did Kagami-kun kiss me? He doesn't like me or anything… then why…" _Kuroko ran to his house. Forgetting about getting together with Takae.

* * *

**OOOHHH WHAAAT~~~! **

**Conscious: What will happen after? Will Kuroko look for refuge in Takae's arms or confront Kagami? **

'**Till Next Timee~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Like You**

* * *

As Kuroko ran home like a damsel in distress he crossed no other than Takae, who had decided to catch up with him, and damn was she fast.

"Kuroko-san?" she asked worried, catching him before he tripped over, he landed on her arms safely. "You're crying…" Kuroko placed a hand on his cheek, feeling the wetness. His eyes burned from the strange action.

"Takae-kun, Kagami-kun he… he…" Kuroko couldn't find his words. Takae blinked twice, bending down and wiping away the small droplets from his eyes with her thumb.

"It doesn't matter what happened Kuroko-san, I'm here now, yeah?" Kuroko's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know what was happening but suddenly, being right there, in front of the taller girl felt right.

"Takae-kun," Kuroko muttered. Takae smiled.

"Aniki said Kagami-san had been a little strange," Takae began, scratching her cheek with her index finger, "I figured I should come and meet you halfway," Kuroko looked at the ground.

"Takae-kun, you're always there..." Kuroko whispered against her sweater, suddenly feeling cold, Takae wrapped her arms around his smaller frame.

"Kuroko-san, I- I think I like you," Kuroko looked up at the olive colored eyes. Takae leaned down just enough for their noses to touch. Kuroko closed his eyes, a hand cupped his cheek and the other held his waist as his lips kissed soft ones. He leaned more into it, massaging their lips against each other's tenderly. Takae pulled away, looking straight at him with a flushed face. Behind the two stood a very surprised Kagami, who had run to find Kuroko in the arms of his enemy. Takae looked up, still holding Kuroko.

"Takae…" Kagami's voice was low and threatening. Takae looked unfazed, placing Kuroko behind her, who had just recently seemed to have reacted to the whole situation.

"Kagami-san," Takae responded, lifting her head and cracking her neck. She began to walk forward, Kagami as well. Kuroko blinked twice, all he could see was a fuming Kagami and a serious Takae.

"_Why do you even need Kuroko for? Isn't your team already good enough? Just fuck off already!_" Kagami yelled in angry English,

"_Listen, at first it was about taking Kuroko but now,_" Takae turned to see the slightly red-face Kuroko. "_I like Kuroko,_" Takae responded. Kagami flared. Kagami ran at Takae and Takae ran at him, their hands fisted and their bodies angled to hit each other, too bad a pair of strong and big hands caught them by their heads and crashed them against each other. The two were hard-headed so such a strong hit, knocked them out.

"Ah my little sister and my teammate fighting…" Kiyoshi turned to see Kuroko.

"Thank you for stopping them, they wouldn't hear me over their anger," Kuroko thanked the older male who only nodded, throwing the unconscious bodies over his shoulders.

"Kuroko, please come along, I need you to explain some stuff to me," Kiyoshi smiled. Kuroko only nodded.

"Hai," and they walked towards Kiyoshi's home.

In Kiyoshi's home, Kiyoshi place Takae and Kagami in his bed, curious as to how they would react to wake up together. Kuroko chuckled. A bit later, now situated in Kiyoshi's living room, the two sat in front of each other.

"So…" Kiyoshi began, Kuroko took a sip of the tea that had been served. "Care to explain?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Kagami-kun was jealous of Takae-kun so he kissed me and then I ran away, then while I was running away from Kagami-kun, Takae-kun found me and said that she likes me and she kissed me too, and Kagami-kun saw us and then they were going to break each other's face but you arrived," Kuroko answered. Kiyoshi nodded twice, taking a sip of his tea.

"So you were kissed twice in a day?" Kuroko felt like face palming, no matter how simple he made it, Kiyoshi didn't really get it. Which led to Kuroko telling him the way he would explain to a child. "Ah! Kagami and Takae are fighting over you?"

"Yes," Kuroko answered.

"Well then, you should go by who kissed better then," Kiyoshi put his thumb up.

"I am not choosing no one yet Kiyoshi-senpai," Kuroko replied flustered

"But you will!" Kiyoshi had lost the serious point of the conversation. Takae and Kagami were going to get in a fight, Kuroko was about to retort once again but suddenly they heard a loud thud and yelling, they ran to Kiyoshi's room where Kagami and Takae were at each other's throats.

"_I will not let you take Kuroko, Takae!" _

"_I will not let you tell me what to do, Kagami-san!" _

"You… You… BAKA!"

"Eh? I know you are but what am I?" Kuroko face palmed.

* * *

**Short chapter, Happy New Year~! Even if short, we'll try to update more often! **

**Conscious: yeah~! Hope everyone sticks with us this year as well, we love you all thanks!**

**Yup~ next chapter, Kagami and Takae had made their feelings clear for the blunette, Mikie's boyfriend is coming from the states and Suzuki scores a practice match, against Kirisaki Daichii. **

**Conscious: stay tuned!**

**I guess now we get a little more serious **


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise~**

* * *

"Kuroko-kun!" Kuroko turned to see Takae waving at him. He smiled and waved back, stopping his tracks to wait for the taller girl. "Ohayou, Kuroko-kun," Takae greeted.

"Ohayou, Takae-kun," Kuroko replied, they walked, making idle talk when another booming voice called Kuroko.

"Oi Kuroko!" Now Kuroko and Takae turned around to a smirking red head right behind them.

"Morning'," he greeted, placing his arm around Kuroko's shoulders in a possessive manner, earning a glare from Takae, something Kuroko failed to see.

"Ohayou, Kagami-kun," Kuroko smiled. Kagami began talking about basketball, trying to block out Takae but in the end the two were going at each other in 'light' pushes and 'gentle' words.

"Oh that's right Takae, you have to practice with your team in the gym today huh? That's too bad, guess we'll see you when we see you!" Kagami smiled, Takae managed a struggled smile.

"Un~ I guess I do, but why would you know that, Kagami-kun? Stalking me now?" Takae replied. Kuroko sighed silently.

"Listen you li-"

"Kagami-kun, we'll be late at this rate," came Kuroko's soft voice, interrupting the verbal battle between the two. Kagami grinned.

"Ah right, Bye bye, _Takae-kun_," Kagami said waving Takae off. Kuroko waved goodbye but was pulled into a soft embrace and whispered words on his ears.

"See ya after practice, Kuroko-kun," Takae whispered in Kuroko's ear, kissing soft strands of blue hair and letting go with a smile. "Bye Bye, _Kagami-kun_~" Takae waved before leaving the angry tiger and shadow of Seirin blushing.

* * *

"Hm, I can't believe my luck, that was too random to be true," Suzuki thought to herself as she looked at her tablet's screen. "Guess I'm just lucky~!" the car stopped and the little girl got out, taking everything out with her.

"Suzuki-sama, I told you to wait for me," a tall scary looking man in a chauffeur suit frowned.

"It's okay Mori-chan, I got this," Suzuki smiled. "Go park the car and come back here, alright?" the chauffeur nodded and quickly left to find a parking spot near.

"Coach!" the first people Suzuki saw were Iseyah and Joshua, taking a chug of water, they had probably just done their warm-ups, Aida-san was there with crossed arms.

"Yo," he greeted, Suzuki walked towards him and bowed.

"Thanks for letting us use your gym, Aida-san,"

"No problem kid, the other ones coming soon?" he asked, the black-haired child adjusted her tie and nodded.

"Oh Mikie texted me that she's picking up Hiroyuki," Iseyah called. Suzuki blinked.

"Hiroyuki? He's coming?" Suzuki asked in awe, Joshua nodded.

"Yup, said he wanted to come see the whole tournament," Suzuki smiled. Aida left them alone as the rest of the people gathered up. Takae arrived along with Kitty.

"Coach~ is it true that Hiroyuki is coming?" Kitty asked in excitement, Takae also looked at her with curiosity.

"Yeah, now you two go get ready. Mikie's coming in a bit," Suzuki ordered. The two nodded and left to the locker rooms, Mori stood securely by Suzuki's side.

"Suzuki-sama, shall I go for Mikie-sama and her boyfriend?" Mori asked. Suzuki shook her head.

"No need for that, they'll be here soon," Suzuki waved it off as the girls united. Soon enough someone picked her up from behind and she knew it was Secrecy's power-forward Mikie.

"I'm here!" Mikie smiled, putting her back down, already in her practice clothes. Suzuki grinned.

"Where's Hiroyuki?" she asked, Mikie pointed outside where Hiroyuki was speaking on the phone. "Ah, alright, start with stretches girls!" she then ordered. Leading the stretches herself, eventually Hiroyuki walked in, Aida just happen to lift his head, seeing a handsome raven-haired boy with striking almost white silver eyes. He turned towards him and Aida tried his best to look like a normal human being, striking his most thug pose.

"Nice to meet you, I'm with Suzuki and the others, is it okay if I join them?" Aida just nodded and the boy walked towards the girls, quickly being hugged from all over.

"I swear, this world is unfair," Aida sighed. Looking at the girls stop what they were doing to hug the pretty boy. It was after a long training regime that the girls were given a break. Hiroyuki and Mori tending to their needs of towels and water as Suzuki spoke with Aida on new tips and such. Eventually came time for them all to leave, to Suzuki's home.

"Tadaima!" A tall woman came from the kitchen to greet her daughter.

"Suzuki, you're back, oh Hiroyuki is here too!" the woman hugged the younger boy and welcomed everyone in, the table was already set with Japanese food as well of a mix of western. Suzuki spoke enthusiastically to her mother about her day as she ate. Eventually she seemed to have remembered something important. Mori, who was at her side, gave her tablet.

"Takae, you won't believe what I did!" Takae looked up from her meal to her small coach, greeted by an email, she grabbed the tablet and read slowly- her eyes widening in sudden surprise.

"Kirisaki Daiichi?" she asked, Suzuki nodded.

"You get to see that son of a gun who hurt your brother!" Suzuki looked proud. Takae smiled and gave her back the tablet.

"Thank you coach," everyone was now pumped up, their first game, even if it was practice, would be against the team they had aimed for.

"The game's in two days,"

* * *

The twins shot hoops in the backyard as Takae sat there in silence. Her head filled with, Hanamiya Makoto. She closed her eyes, remembering.

"_Aniki!" Takae opened the door to a hospital, inside her brother was reading a newspaper._

"_Takae!" Takae's eyes trailed to Kiyoshi's leg, scowling. "Your hair is long, you look so thug, haha," Kiyoshi laughed. The tall girl walked toward him and sniffled. _

"_What happened Aniki?" Kiyoshi looked away. "It's your leg, Aniki, will you be able to keep playing? Who did it? Who?" _

"_Takae." Takae stopped. Pulling back and looking at the ground, a big hand rested on her head and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about me, I'll be able to keep playing, okay?" _

"_Who?" she asked in a low voice, her eyes fixed on his brother's leg. _

"_If it'll make you feel more relieved, his name is Hanamiya Makoto, and he goes to Kirisaki Daichii," Teppei patted her shoulder. "You look so manly," he pointed out. Takae hugged her brother. _

"_I'll get them back, I'll get them back for sure," she promised. Kiyoshi smiled. _

"_Right, right, thank you," he smiled, hugging her back. _

Takae opened her eyes again. Here she was, standing at 6' 3" with a stamina to match her brother's, and strength as well. She joined the game her friends were having. Feeling confident of all the support she had, the twins, Kitty, Mikie, and coach. She was going to make Hanamiya regret ever touching her brother. Regret it.

"I'm coming, Hanamiya Makoto,"

* * *

**Oh my God  
**

**Sorry for being gone so late~ I'll be back soon~~**

**Conscious: RnR~**

**#NoApologies**


End file.
